the_originalsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Hayley Marshall-Kenner
Hayley étant enceinte de Niklaus attendent Hope..]] Hayley Marshall (née Andréa Labonair) est un loup-garou introduite dans la quatrième saison de Vampire Diaries et dans le Pilot de The Originals, décrite comme étant magnifique, coriace, protectrice, et folle devenue une Hybride après la naissance de sa fille, Hope Mikaelson. Née en 1991 en tant qu'Andréa Labonair 'au sein de la Famille royale Labonair du Clan du Croissant-loup, elle fut promise en mariage à Jackson, héritier d'une autre famille royale. Cependant elle fut abandonnée peut de temps après sa naissance (l’empêchant ainsi qu'être maudite), et adoptée par une famille d'humain, les Marshall. Elle grandit sans connaître son héritage jusqu'à ce qu'elle tua accidentellement un humain, déclenchant ainsi son gène loup-garou. Ses parents adoptifs la virèrent de chez eux, et elle partit à la recherche de sa famille. Ses recherches l'amenèrent à rencontrer puis à aider un récent Hybride Tyler Lockwood, ce qui l'a conduisit à connaître l'hybride originel Niklaus Mikaelson. En échange d'informations, elle libéra les hybrides de Klaus pour qu'ils soient sacrifiés. Traquée ensuite par les agents de Katherine Pierce, elle se vit offrir la protection de Klaus avec qui elle coucha et conçu sa fille. Peu de temps après, elle se rendit en Nouvelle-Orléans où le clan local de sorcières découvrit sa grossesse et l'utilisèrent pour forcer la Famille Mikaelson à collaborer avec elles. Elle emménagea ensuite avec Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah Mikaelson avant de découvrir le secret de ses origines et de forcer la la sorcière Celeste Marie Helene Dubois à lever la malédiction pesant sur sa famille. Elle donna par la suite naissance à sa fille, Hope et est tuée par Monique Deveraux alors qu'elle tenait sa fille pour la première fois. Cependant, due au sang de sa fille, elle devint une hybride et après avoir récupérer sa fille des sorcières et avoir tuer Geneviève elle décida d'envoyer vivre sa fille avec Rebekah, tandis qu'elle, Klaus et Elijah resteront à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour vaincre leurs ennemis et faire un jour revenir sa fille. Apparence physique Hayley est une hybride avec une peau de couleur olive, des yeux verts noisette et les cheveux brun foncé. Elle est grande avec une silhouette athlétique. Elle est décrite comme "sauvagement sexy" et "magnifique". D'après Rebekah, Hope ressemble à sa mère. Son style est naturelle et détendu, favorisant une palette de couleurs terreuses avec des imprimés à carreaux et floral. Elle est souvent vêtue de cuir, et porte des ceintures, des bottes, ou des jeans. Durant sa grossesse , elle favorisait les robes aux pantalons. Elle porte généralement ses cheveux dénoués, parfois avec un bandeau. Elle a été vu dans sa forme de loup dans le premier épisode de la saison 2. Hayley a aussi une tache de naissance en forme de croissant sur l'épaule droite, comme tous les membres du Clan du Croissant-loup. Personnalité |-|Loup-garou= Hayley est décrite comme coriace et très protectrice. On peut la prendre pour un garçon manqué dans le sens qu'elle n'achète pas des tenues pour adolescentes : elle se moque des prétentions du secondaire, ne semble pas bien s'entendre avec d'autres filles. Hayley est impulsif et a tendance à parler avant de réfléchir, peut avoir des ennuis. Elle est une manipulatrice très habile avec la moralité très douteuse, elle est prête à faire n'importe quoi pour avoir ce qu'elle veut, même au détriment de la vie des autres. Elle est aussi tétue et impulsive. Cependant son désir de retrouver sa famille biologique ainsi que sa grossesse et sa volonté de protéger sa fille à naitre montrent un aspect plus doux de la personnalité de la jeune femme. }} |-|Hybride= Hayley a été transformé en un hybride par le sang de sa fille après avoir été tué peu de temps après son accouchement. Quand elle s’est réveillée, elle a su utilisé la capacité de savoir où son bébé se trouvait, même si Hope était encerclée par un puissant sort. Elle est aussi une mère très protectrice (il est prouvé dans la scène où elle tue Geneviève, parce qu'elle a tenté de tuer sa fille), en la mettant en sécurité avant ses propres besoins. Devenue hybride, Hayley se déchaîne contre toute les sorcières l'ayant éloigné de sa fille. Elle prend un chemin obscur, devenant impitoyable. Elle se montre avec puissance et tente de découvrir qui elle est. Son passé Née au sein d'une très ancienne, puissante et royale famille de loup-garou, la Famille Labonair, le 6 Juin 1991 en tant qu'Andréa Labonair, il était prévu qu'elle épouse un jour l'héritier de l'autre grande famille de loup du Clan du Croissant-loup; Jackson. Cependant ses parents furent tués par des gens qu'ils connaissaient peu de temps après sa naissance et Andréa fut sauvée par Marcellus Gerard qui connaissait ses parents. Il l'épargna ensuite du sort qu'il fit posé sur les loups par Brynne Deveraux et demanda à Kieran O'Connell de lui trouver une famille d'adoption. Une nuit, elle faisait un tour sur son bateau, alors qu'elle était ivre avec un ami, elle conduisait dangereusement et c'est alors qu'elle eu un accident et percuta un autre bateau. Involontairement donc, elle tua son ami et déclencha la malédiction. Elle se transforma pour la première fois dans le salon de ses parents adoptifs, qui terrifiés, la chassèrent immédiatement. Hayley vécu pendant quelques temps avec une meute dans les Appalaches et c'est là qu'elle fit la rencontre de Tyler et l'aida à briser le lien qu'il avait avec Klaus. Depuis toujours Hayley souhaite connaître ses parents biologiques, elle passa donc un accord avec un professeur du nom de Shane qui en échange d'un petit service, lui donnerais toutes les information qu'il possédait sur ces parents. Par la suite, Hayley aide un vampire du nom de Katherine a trouvé un remède contre le vampirisme, la vampire ayant trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait tente de tuer Hayley. Elle envoie un vampire la tué mais Hayley est sauvée par Klaus. Elle est ramené à Mystic Falls par ce dernier pensant qu'elle possède de nombreuses informations importantes. Klaus lui ouvre les portes de sa maison et lui offre un repas et un verre. Après quelques verres, ils commencent à flirter ensemble et au final ils auront des relations. Alors que Hayley se rhabille, Klaus voit sa tache de naissance dans son dos et l'informe que cette tache et commune à une seule lignée de loup-garous. Hayley aurait donc obtenue une information importante sur sa famille. The Originals |-|Saison 1= Dans ''Le retour du roi, Hayley se rend à la Nouvelle-Orléans, et a une discussion avec Jane-Anne Deveraux par rapport aux loups-garous qui ont été nommés "Roux-Ga-Roux", et Jane-Anne lui montre une zone sur une carte dans laquelle Hayley doit s'y rendre pour trouver ce qu'elle recherche. Hayley se dirige alors vers la zone tandis que Jane-Anne et sa soeur Sophie se préparent à faire un sort sur elle. Alors que Jane-Anne fait le charme, la voiture de Hayley agit bizarrement et des choses étranges lui arrive avant de s'effondrer. Trois jours plus tard, Hayley apprend à Klaus qu'elle porte son enfant. L'hybride, fou de rage, lui dit d'avouer qu'elle a été avec un autre homme que lui, mais Hayley lui répond qu'elle a été emprisonnée pendant plusieurs jours. Le lendemain, Hayley est rejoint par Elijah et Sophie. Elijah se propose de raccompagner Hayley, mais avant qu'ils ne partent, Sophie menace de faire tuer Hayley si Klaus venait à les trahir. Elijah, à son tour fait la promesse que si quelqu'un venait à faire du mal à Hayley et à son bébé, ils auront à faire à lui. Dans Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans, après que Sophie ait parlé à Elijah sur sa grossesse, elle demande à l'originel qui il est, puis Eijah demande à ce qu'on les laisse seuls. Elijah raconte à Hayley l'histoire de sa famille restée dans histoire, et dit que Klaus s'est avéré être un hybride et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il peut avoir des enfants. Ensuite, ils en viennent à faire connaissance. Plus tard dans la soirée, après qu'Elijah ait retrouvé son frère, et appris la nouvelle concernant le bébé, Klaus n'est toujours pas d'accord pour coopérer, de sorte que Sophie révèle que le sort jeté par Jane-Anne a lié sa vie à celle de Hayley. Plus tard, après avoir finalement rallier Klaus au sain de leur groupe, Elijah et Sophie libèrent Hayley en échange du corps de Jane-Anne. Après avoir réenménager dans leur vieille demeure, Elijah lui promet de toujours la protéger, elle et le bébé. Dans À la reconquête du royaume, Hayley fait la rencontre de Rebekah, et constate qu'elle a des manières de son frère. Ensuite, elle annonce qu'Elijah a disparu et qu'il lui a fait des promesses en l'air. Plus tard, elle et Rebekah vont à la recherche d'Elijah et Rebekah la met en garde contre Klaus. Le lendemain, Hayley se rend au Jardin Gris et demande à Katie, une sorcière de lui donner de l'aconit tue-loup pour tuer le bébé. La nuit suivante, elle erre dans la rue et hésite à boire la dose du flacon. Ensuite, plusieurs vampires la trouvent et l'encercle, lui disant que les loups-garous ne sont plus admis dans ces lieux. Rebekah arrive et les tuent. De retour à la maison, les deux femmes font face à Klaus qui réprimande leurs actions, puis s'en prend à Hayley pour avoir quitté la maison. Rebekah prend sa défense. Les deux femmes se retrouvent seules dans le porsh de la maison et discute à propos de Klaus. Ensuite, Hayley remet à Rebekah les dagues qui étaient cachés sous le cercueil et encourage Rebekah de retrouver Elijah. Le lendemain matin, Klaus entre dans la chambre de Hayley et découvre qu'elle n'a pas pris l'aconit. Ensuite, elle lui avoue qu'elle s'est battue pour son enfant car elle ne veut pas faire comme ses parents. Klaus lui dit qu'ils se ressemblent. Dans Les amants maudits, Hayley demande à Klaus et Rebekah le plan pour doubler Marcel. Klaus lui dit qu'elle doit rester dans la maison pour sa propre sécurité depuis que Marcel sait qu'il y a un loup-garou qui a tué ses noctambules. La nuit suivante, alors qu'elle se trouve au bord de la piscine, elle voit un loup, mais Sabine arrive et offre à Hayley une chance de savoir le sexe du bébé. Hayley apprend alors que ça va être une fille et Sabine dans une sorte de transe. Plus tard, Hayley tente de traduire la phrase de Sabine sur Google, mais ne trouve rien. Dans Nouvelles alliances, après que Agnès se propose d'emmener Hayley dans le bayou pour une visite avec un médecin, la future mamann est prise en embuscade par des sorcières qui veulent la tuer. Elle voit le loup aperçu auparavant et Rebekah vient l'aider, mais elles sont toutes deux frappés. Quand elle se réveille toutes les sorcières sont mortes et insinue que Hayley les a tués. Plus tard, elle faillit s'évanouir et Klaus et sa Rebekah la ramène. Dans Le rituel de la moisson, elle se rend dans le bayou avec Sophie et Rebekah pour trouver des réponses suite au massacre de la nuit d'avant et de l'ange gardien loup et surtout parce qu'elle est fatiguée d'être écopé dans la maison. Mais elle ne trouve pas de réponse. A son retoour du bayou, elle retrouve Elijah qui rentre à la maison. Dans Le fruit empoisonné, Agnès plante une aiguille à Sophie, lui injectant un produit, et Hayley ressent toute la douleur de Sophie ; son bébé va mourir, alors sa température augmente. Elijah parvient à garder sa température stable en se rendant à la piscine jusqu'à ce que Davina trouve un moyen de la déconnectée de Sophie. Plus tard, elle fait la connaissance de Marcel puis est enlevée. Dans Sauver l'espèce, Hayley est enlevé par Tyler Lockwood, une ancienne connaissance, qui utilise le sang de Hayley et son bébé pour créer un hybride. Seulement, après que Dwayne ai été transformé en hybride, il est asservi à Hayley et son bébé jusqu'à ce que Tyler le tue. Hayley s'échappe et est trouvée par Elijah. Plus tard, Hayley découvre une bible que quelqu'un a laissé pour elle et trouve un arbre généalogique de sa famille. Grâce à cet arbre, Hayley découvre que son nom de naissance est Andrea Labonair. Dans La fièvre du pouvoir, Hayley est aux côtés d'Elijah qui a été mordu par Klaus. Elle refuse de le quitter lorsque l'originel commece à avoir des hallucinations. Plus tard, alors qu'il essaie de la tuer, elle est sauvée par une mystérieuse femme. Hayley la suit et apprend que le nom de son mystérieux sauveur est Eve et fait partie de la même lignée de loup-garou que Hayley. Eve lui parle de la façon dont leur meute a été tué par Marcel et des survivants qui ont été maudit dans leurs formes de loup-garou pour la plupart du temps, et ne se transforment en leurs formes humaines que les nuits de pleine lune. Plus tard, alors qu'elle est de retour dans la maison, Klaus l'oblige de partir avec lui à l'Abattoir après une dispute avec ses frères et sœurs sur leurs trahisons, et affirme maintenant que son enfant est la seule chose qui compte pour lui. Dans Les deux rois, Hayley assiste à un banquet avec Klaus, Marcel et autres vampires, à laquelle Klaus ordonne aux vampires de tuer les loups-garous du Bayou malgré sa grande protestation. Plus tard, Elijah et Rebekah viennent la chercher afin de l'éloignée de Klaus, mais elle insiste pour qu'ils sauvent les loups-garous en danger. Ensuite, Hayley fait la connaissance de Davina et joshua et suggère qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Plus tard, elle confronte Klaus d'avoir ordonné l'assassinat de sa famille. Klaus souligne qu'ils n'ont pas été présent pour elle, qu'ils l'ont abandonnée. Lorsqu'elle lui demande ce qui va lui arriver une fois le bébé au monde, elle ne reçoit aucune réponse de sa part et affirme qu'elle a encore de la chance pour découvrir. Après sa discussion avec Klaus, Hayley rend de nouveau visite à Davina et est sympathique jusqu'à ce que Davina l'accuse de mentir et l'utilise parce qu'elle veut quelque chose d'elle. Hayley admet qu'elle sait que Davina pourrait aider à cerner et résoudre la faille de la malédiction sur sa famille. Dans la soirée, Elijah apparaît sur un balcon où Hayley se tient assure la jeune femme que sa famille est en sécurité. Hayley le remercie et lui fait un câlin affectueux. Dans Le signe prémonitoire, Hayley essaie une robe et dit à Elijah qu'elle a nulle part où aller. Elle lui demande ensuite de décompresser la robe parce qu'elle ne veut pas ruiner la relation qu'il a avec Klaus. Plus tard, Hayley reçoit un coup de téléphone de Sophie qui la convainc de l'aider à trouver les restes de Celeste DuBois et, en retour, lui promet d'annuler la malédiction de Marcel sur sa famille. Après avoir acceptée, Hayley feuillette les pages du journal d'Elijah et découvre l'endroit où il a enterré Celeste et révèle l'emplacement à Sophie. Plus tard, quand Elijah rentre chez lui, il rassemble quelques-uns des croquis de Davina qui annoncent un mauvais présage qui forme une photo de Celeste. Hayley quitte la pièce et se rend compte qu'elle est la cause de ce fait, puis fait appelle Sophie qui ne capte pas. Dans Après moi, le déluge, Hayley intercepte Elijah qui est en route pour rencontrer Sophie. Elle lui avoue qu'elle a lu ses journaux pour trouver le corps de Celeste, parce que Sophie pourrait aider sa famille à retiré leur malédiction. Elijah est blessé et l'accuse d'avoir non seulement violé sa vie privée, mais aussi briser sa promesse faite à Celeste peu avant sa mort. Renversement au sujet de sa rupture avec Elijah elle tente d'aider les loups-garous qui n'ont aucun endroit où aller se cacher de la puissance de Davina. Klaus lui interdit d'aller au Bayou, car il est dangereux pour n'importe qui de s'y rendre, puis lui demande de l'accompagner. Klaus amène Hayley à l'église pour lui montrer qu'il aide déjà les loups-garous, parce qu'ils font partie de son clan et lui conseille de simplement présenter des excuses à Elijah pour qu'elle puisse entretenir leur relation. Plus tard, elle est à l'enterrement d'Esther afin qu'ils puissent faire de leur enfant une sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans et ainsi obtenir le pouvoir d'Esther. Après que la récolte ait échouée, elle marche avec Elijah et lui demande son pardon et sont sur le point d'échanger un baiser, mais Elijah rompt et s'en va. Dans Magie noire, Hayley fait des recherches sur les dessins de Davina sur Celeste, dans l'espoir de découvrir pourquoi elle les a dessiné. Elijah arrivee et vérifie qu'elle soit à l'abri des sorcières qui tuent pour obtenir le pouvoir. Hayley lui demande pourquoi il l'évite et l'originel lui fait comprendre qu'ils ne pourront être ensemble pour le moment à cause de Klaus. Quand Elijah découvre que Rebekah est manquante, ils partent à sa recherche. Quand ils la retrouvent, ils constatent qu'ils ont besoin du sang de Hayley pour rompre le charme créer par Papa Tunde afin qu'ils puissent récupérer son corps. Quand elle est considérée à la fin de l'épisode, elle est à la recherche d'Elijah, mais ce dernier ne se montre pas à cause des reproche de Rebekah sur ses sentiments pour Hayley. Dans Changement de pouvoir, Rebekah, à la demande d'Elijah, amène Hayley à la plantation afin de la mettre à l'abri des sorcières. Quand elles arrivent, Hayley informe Rebekah qu'elle va organiser une fête et inviter les loups-garous du Croissant, puisque c'est la pleine lune, les loups seront redevenus humains pour la nuit et elle serait capable de se connecter avec sa famille. Durant la fête, elle fait la connaissance de Jackson, le loup qui a veillé sur elle depuis son arrivée en ville. Elle apprend que Jackson était proche de ses parents, mais pas de la même lignée. Elle apprend également que leur deux familles ont voulu arrangé un mariage entre Hayley et Jackson. Ce dernier lui dit que la Nouvelle-Orléans était leur foyer jusqu'à ce que les vampires s'en emparent. D'après lui, comme Hayley est la dernière de sa lignée, Jackson partage la conviction qu'elle est celle qui va briser la malédiction de son clan, mais ils découvrent tous deux que ce sot de fausses informations de sorcières qui veulent juste les piéger. Hayley appelle Elijah pour l'informer que les sorcières préparent quelque chose, mais avant que Hayley et Jackson ne parviennent à s'échapper de la maison, celle-ci est en flammes. Mais Elijah arrive, et elle et Jackson sont sauvés. Avant que Jackson ne retrouve sa forme de loup, elle lui promet qu'elle va trouver un moyen de briser la malédiction. Plus tard, elle revient à l'Abattoir avec Elijah et semble inquiet à son sujet qui est très en colère à cause de a disparition de ses frères et sœurs. Dans Un secret bien gardé, Hayley avec Elijah et Marcel aide à retrouver Klaus et Rebekah, prisonniers des nouvelles sorcières ressuscités. Après avoir trouvé leur piste, elle assomme et kidnappe Celeste dans l'espoir de briser la malédiction des loups-garous. Dans Famille décomposée, Hayley détient Celeste en captivité dans le Bayou. Et avec l'aide d'Eve et les loups-garous du Croissant dans leurs formes de loup, elle menace la sorcière en lui ordonnant de défaire la mélédiction. Celeste lui prépare alors le remède, mais Elijah arrive et croit que c'est un autre de ses tours. Hayley lui dit qu'ils comptent la garder jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune et de voir si elle a menti ou non, mais Elijah n'est pas d'accord. Lorsque Hayley lui laisse un ultimatum, il prend Celeste et le remède. Cependant, il revient plus tard et lui annonce que le remède est authentique. Hayley est excité et le remercie. Dans Farewell to Storyville, Hayley recoit la visite de Rebekah qui lui annonce que Klaus la laisse quitter la Nouvelle Orléans, pour toujours. Hayley est attristée et même décue par la nouvelle, bien qu'elle relativise en lui disant qu'après 1000 ans aux cotés de Klaus elle a le droit d'obtenir quelques jours de congès et lui propose de revenir lui rendre visite de temps en temps sans que Klaus le cache. Ne refusant pas la porposition, Rebekah lui fait promettre de parler à sa fille de sa "folle Tata Bex" et de lui faire savoir, que même si elle peut pas revenir, que sa tante l'aime énormément. Puis Hayley regarde Rebekah partir. Dans'' Moon Over Bourbon Street, un mois s'est écoulé et la malédiction de loup-garou est rompu grâce à Hayley. Elle regarde un combat du Clan du Croissant pour avoir un chef et Oliver lui dit qu'Elijah envisage un nouveau traité de paix, mais n'a pas invité les loups-garous. Elle se dirige alors au Quartier français et fait part de son mécontement aux Factions et veut faire partie de ce traité ou ils vont tous le regretter. Elijah veut qu'elle reste hors de cette histoire et qu'elle revienne pour sa sécurité et celle de sa fille, mais Hayley désapprouve. Plus tard, Elijah organise une soirée et invite les loups-garous pour qu'ils fassent partie du traité. Hayley partage une danse avec Elijah, qui lui suggère une fois de plus de revenir. Elle veut savoir pourquoi exactement il veut qu'elle revienne. Jackson les interrompt et Hayley continue la danse avec lui. Il lui dit qu'Elijah aurait dû lui dire combien elle est belle au lieu de discuter de l'avenir de la ville. Plus tard, à la fête, Diego et Oliver se battent. Elijah intervient et est sur le point de tuer Oliver quand Hayley intervient et dit qu'il devrait le faire. Elle ne voit pas le point de conclure un traité de paix, si tout le monde ne peut pas apprendre à vivre ensemble et ne peut pas voir qu'ils ont tous fait des erreurs. Elijah permet alors Oliver de s'en aller. A la fin de l'épisode, elle signe le traité de paix. Dans ''The Big Uneasy, Hayley est paniqué par la grande quantité de loups-garous qui est venu assister à la miraculeuse naissance. Quand Elijah lui demande si les loups-garous veulent participer à la fête des bénédictions, elle décline. Jackson et Oliver, cependant, pensent que c'est une bonne idée. Quand l'originel se retrouve seul avec elle, il lui dit qu'elle ne devrait pas leur faire confiance. Plus tard, Hayley trouve Jackson et Oliver en train de discuter entre eux, mais ils s'arrêtent dès qu'ils la voient. Puis, Jackson pense qu'elle mérite de savoir leur sujet de conversation et lui raconte qu'ils ont fait une alliance avec Klaus. Plus tard, à la fête des bénédictions, Hayley se montre en tant que représentante des loups-garous et veut donner un cadeau à Davina mais le remet finalement à Monique. Klaus la retrouve à la fête et lui dit que c'est très audacieux de sa part de venir à la fête et lui fait part de son impressionnement quant au fait de connaître l'existence de l'alliance. Très vite, elle lui demande s'il sait ce qu'il est en train de faire et qu'elle ne le laisserai pas faire du mal à sa famille. Plus tard, un groupe d'hommes apparaît avec un message de de la part de Marcel. Ensuite, elle se finit en bain de sang : les vampires ont du mal à se contrôler et quand les lumières sont éteintes, ils attaquent tout le monde ; ce faisant, ils ont violé le traité. Lorsque les lumières se rallument, Hayley appel l'aide d'Elijah. De retour dans le Bayou, Hayley accepte le plan de Jackson qu'elle est d'accord avec son plan. Jackson lui dit qu'ils doivent se protéger mutuellement. Hayley est d'accord, mais elle lui dit que Klaus n'est pas digne de confiance et qu'ils doivent uniquement utilisés son aide, maintenant qu'il est toujours prêt à leur donner. Lorsque Hayley, Jackson et quelques autres loups-garous sont assis autour d'un feu de camp, elle sent son bébé bouger pour la première fois. Elle met la main de Jackson sur son ventre afin qu'il puisse le sentir aussi. Dans le même temps Elijah l'observe de loin. Eve le rejoint et lui dit que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'Hayley soit heureuse. Dans An Unblinking Death, Hayley prend des cours d'accouchement avec Eve. Elle lui fait part de son envie de vouloir accoucher dans un hôpital, mais Eve la rassure que les loups-garous ont déjà donné naissance dans le Bayou bien avant sa naissance. La jeune femme enceinte, lui fait également comprendre qu'elle a peur de l'avenir, peur de ne pas savoir comment gérer sa naissance, puis Elijah arrive. Il lui dit qu'il veut parler avec Jackson pour son alliance avec Klaus. Ayant réussi à avoir un entretien, il tente de convaincre Jackson et Oliver que leur alliance avec Klaus est une grande erreur, puis il dit à Hayley qu'elle a juré d'honorer le traité. Elle lui dit que les loups ne veulent pas se battre, mais une vie meilleure. Mais leur conversation est interrompue par le bruit d'une moto. L'homme de la moto veut savoir qui est le chef du camp, puis explose. Hayley est renversée par l'explosion, mais elle n'est pas blessée physiquement. Elle essaie d'aider les gens qui sont blessés. Apparemment, le réservoir d'essence de la moto était rempli d'aconit donc beaucoup de loups-garous sont gravement blessé. Elle utilise un garrot sur l'un des loups. De son côté, Oliver suggère que les vampires sont responsables de cet acte meurtrier. Pendant ce temps, Hayley décide de partir du Bayou à la recherche de Marcel. Sur la route, elle appelle Elijah et lui dit qu'elle va bien et lui demande de prendre soin de la meute. Hayley trouve ensuite Diego et le pousse à lui révélé l'endroit où se cache Marcel. Ayant trouvé l'adresse, elle téléphone à Klaus et l'informe sur ce qui s'est passé dans le Bayou. Elle lui demande si il veut l'aider à se venger sur Marcel. Klaus lui dit qu'il est occupé et qu'il viendra plus tard. Mais il lui demande de rester hors des ennuis dans le temps moyen. Déçue, elle lui dit qu'elle est avec Elijah. Après avoir trouvé le vampire, Marcel est déjà au courant de son arrivée. Il lui révèle qu'elle est difficile comme son père. Il lui dit que si elle avait connue ses parents, elle saurait combien d'ennemis qu'ils avaient. Il lui raconte alors l'histoire de sa famille et de comment ils se sont déjà rencontrés auparavant, alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de quelques jours. Il lui avoue aussi qu'il a demandé à une sorcière de lancé une malédiction sur sa famille. Il lui dit aussi qu'il a su qu'elle était une Labonair lorsqu'elle a organisée une soirée avec des loups-garous. Ensuite, il lui offre un sac rempli de billet pour qu'elle quitte la ville. Mais elle refuse. Ensuite, elle revient au Bayou et découvre que Eve est décédée. Elijah lui dit que Jackson et le reste des loups ont besoin de son aide. Ils veulent se venger sur ce qui s'est passé. Hayley commence à pleurer quand elle voit le corps d'Eve. Dans A Closer Walk With Thee, alors qu'elle enquête sur l'implication de Francesca Correa dans l'attaque du Bayou, Hayley est ensorcelée par Monique qui veut tuer son enfant. Cet ensorcellement a des conséquences sur la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'effondre lors des funérailles de Kieran O'Connell. Elle est alors transportée de l'autre côté où Mikael tente de la tuer ainsi que son enfant, mais elle réussi à le vaincre (plus pour sa fille que pour elle) après que Geneviève ait réussi à la ramener. Plus tard, Klaus lui montre la pépinière qu'il a créé pour leur fille à naître et déclare qu'il aimerait qu'elle élève leur fille ici même et qu'elle ne doute plus sur ses intentions. Dans The Battle of New Orleans, pendant une pleine lune, et après que les bagues de lune aient été créés par Geneviève, Francesca Correa révèle d'être un loup-garou et récupère des bagues, alors, Hayley se retrouve entre les mains des sorcières qui l'emmènent de force à l'église Sainte-Anne. Geneviève et Monique Deveraux révèlent qu'elles sont prêtes à sacrifier son bébé. Hayley jure qu'ils ne toucheront pas son bébé et qu'elle les tuera toutes, mais elle ne peut pas se déplacer ; elle est en plein travail et ne peut lutter. Comme les trois sorcières tentent de la retenir, elle hurle et Klaus l'entend au loin. Dans From a Cradle to a Grave, Hayley est en plein travail et les sorcières se prépare à sacrifier le bébé. Klaus arrive et tente d'intervenir mais les sorcières l'épingler dans le mur en utilisant leurs pouvoirs. Hayley donne naissance à une petite fille et elle demande si elle peut la tenir. Elle arrive à tenir le bébé pendant une fraction de secondes avant de se faire égorger par Monique. Hayley meurt et les sorcières s'en vont avec le bébé. Il est révélé plus tard que Hayley n'est pas morte, mais en transition : Hayley est morte avec le sang de son bébé dans son système et maintenant, elle est en pleine transition, mais il faut qu'elle se nourrisse du sang de sa fille pour pouvoir survivre. Après avoir retrouvée les frères, elle est capable de détecter son bébé et elle le trouve au moment du sacrifice. Une bataille s'ensuit alors pour sauver l'enfant, Hayley essaie de sauver sa fille en attaquant Geneviève dans le processus. Marcel est celui qui sauve finalement le bébé. Hayley est informé par Geneviève que la responsable est Esther. Hayley tue alors Geneviève sans pitié. Craignant de la sécurité de sa fille, Hayley suggère que sa fille s'en aille afin qu'ils puissent nettoyer ce qu'ils ont fait. Klaus suggère une déclaration d'une fausse mort afin de garder le bébé en toute sécurité. Hayley prend une goutte de sang de son bébé pour compléter sa transition. Hayley dit au revoir à sa fille, puis elle se rend avec Elijah dans les rues afin de faire son deuil en public pour maintenir la ruse. |-|Saison 2= Dans Rebirth, Hayley, dans sa forme de loup, arrive à la cabane du Bayou ; elle est aux prises de sa douleur et de son nouveau statut d'hybride. Plus tard, lors d'une nuit de pleine lune, elle fait équipe avec Klaus et Elijah pour reprendre les bagues de lunes des loups-garous. Elle tue un certain nombre de loups, mais elle permet à Oliver de prendre la fuite. Cependant, elle menace de le tuer s'il décide une fois encore de porter une de ses bagues. Ensuite, et avec l'accord de Klaus, elle prend sa revanche sur Francesca en la tuant. Plus tard, elle confronte Elijah et lui fait part de son ressentiment actuel, sa colère et son attristement. Elle lui dit qu'elle déteste d'être un hybride. Ainsi donc, elle a une grande discussion avec Klaus sous la demande d'Elijah. L'hybride originel lui assure qu'ils neutraliserons leurs ennemis et qu'elle retrouvera Hope. Dans Alive and Kicking, Hayley prend un bain quand Elijah arrive dans la salle de bain pour lui parler. Il lui exprime sa déception quant à son attitude - Hayley est encore en colère contre les sorcières pour avoir essayer de tuer son bébé. Le lendemain, Klaus amène Hayley dans le bayou où il l'aide à retrouver sa meute. Dans le même temps, il lui apprend à contrôler ses sens d'hybride, puis il en vient à parler de Hope, qui lui manque également. Lorsque Hayley trouve sa meute, Klaus exige qu'ils traitent leur chef avec respect. Il lui laisse alors faire face à sa meute. Plus tard, Hayley retourne auprès de Klaus et l'informe qu'Oliver va espionner Cassie. Dans Every Mother's Son, Dans Live and Let Die, Ses relations Apparences Hors série *''Le retour du roi'' (Vampire Diaries' - Saison 4, épisode 20 & 'The Originals' - Saison 1, épisode 0) Saison 1 *Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans'' *''A la reconquête du royaume'' *''Les amants maudits'' *''Nouvelles alliances'' *''Le rituel de la moisson'' *''Le fruit empoisonné'' *''Sauver l'espèce'' *''La fièvre du pouvoir'' *''Les deux rois'' *''Le signe prémonitoire'' *''Après moi, le déluge'' *''Magie noire'' *''Changement de pouvoir'' *''Un secret bien gardé'' *''Famille décomposée'' *''Pour toujours et à jamais'' *''Tous rivaux'' *''La fête des sorcières'' *''Point de rupture'' *''Le pacte des louves'' *''A feu et à sang'' *''Le dernier espoir'' Saison 2 *''Renaissance'' *''Les parents terribles'' *''L'invitation'' *''Carnaval éternel'' *''Derrière la porte...'' *''Le poids de la haine'' *''En plein cœur'' *''Le bon côté'' *''Seconde peau'' *''La prison'' *''L'armée de damnés'' *''Confidences'' *''Le serment d'allégeance'' *''Je t'aime, adieu'' *''La course du temps'' *''Sauvez mon âme'' *''Le rite des Neufs'' *''Les yeux de la nuit'' *''L'ultimatum'' *''L'origine de la haine'' *''La Malédiction de la reine'' *''Et poussière, tu retourneras'' Saison 3 *''Démonstration de force'' *''Sombre présage'' *''La nouvelle lignée'' *''Le gala initiatique'' *''Révélations douloureuses'' *''Une magnifique erreur'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' Saison 4 *''Le poids de la couronne'' *''Pas de quartier'' *''Les possédés'' *''La peur du néant'' *''Le nœud de vipères *''L'appel aux ancêtres'' *''La légende d'Inadu'' *''L'un ou l'autre'' *''Voyage dans l'inconscient'' *''La force de l'esprit'' *''L'enfant roi *''Serment brisé'' Galerie d'images '' Voir aussi Catégorie:Loup-garou Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Créatures surnaturelles Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Famille Labonair Catégorie:Personnages Saison 1 Catégorie:Hybrides Catégorie:Personnages Saison 2 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 3 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 5 Catégorie:Décédés